


An Exercise in Liberty

by architect2010



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/architect2010/pseuds/architect2010
Summary: Ron catches Hermione cheating on him with George. Leaving Ron heartbroken... and a desire to finally breakaway from the shackles of this family and shackles.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	An Exercise in Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> A OneShot I wrote many years ago as an exercise to capture Ron as I saw him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters mentioned in this story, nor do I make any royalties from them. This is a work of pure fiction, involving characters created by J.K. Rowling.**

**Please leave feedback, and enjoy**

* * *

He saw children with their parents buying belongings for the next school year, he smiled at the various situations in hand, not more than two hours ago he always imagined it would be he, Hermione and their children. Now he knew there would be no such thing, not with Hermione in any case.

"How could have I been so blind?" He thought to himself swallowing in pity as he saw the red headed figure that was his brother George pulling in and out of Hermione. The scene repulsed Ron, who worked all the hours under the sun, to support his two timing fiancée as she prepared her thesis on the equality of Muggles and Purebloods. Ron didn't do anything to the two adulterers, he had simply taken his belongings from the flat he shared with Hermione and left.

A naive cuckold, that's how one would describe Ron Weasley now. Walking the late summer streets of Diagon Alley Ron would think of no other expression to describe him.

Walking out of the potion merchants, Ron had the perfect solution to an imperfect life. But first he needed the push, the push to make his senses dull, and reasoning dormant.

Walking out of the wine merchants with two bottles of Firewhisky Ron made his way to his room at The Leaky Cauldron. He had only one plan, to drink himself to a stupor that would make him forget. He had done it before and he would do so again.

Getting up to his room he took the cool glass from near the sink and cracked open the top of that bottle. Instead of just pouring it in the glass, he guessed he should just drink the whole hog.

_"Open the bottle and taste the sharp amber fluid"_

Everything was set, Ron didn't need anything anymore.

_"What about my family?"_

The thought entered his head like a sharp ray of light. _"Screw them, screw them all. They never wanted, nor needed me!"_

The thought made him stop in his actions, but then the strong essence of firewhisky enthralled his nostrils and made him take a big gulp. The liquid hit his throat, as it had done many times before, only this time his throat clenched, the pain he had from all the tears welled up and made him spat out the liquid.

" _If you do this, they've won. If you surrender now, you will do so forever"._

For the first time in his life, Ron decided to do listen. He put the bottle down and opened the other one he brought with him. Marching over to the sink he poured the contents of both bottles down the sink. Switching on the tap he splashed cold water on his face and look at the mirror; his eyes red and leaking tears.

" _If you do this, they've won. If you surrender now, you will do so forever"._

Ron broke down again, only this time the tears didn't come, nor did the wail. The pain that had surged throughout his body consumed him. He couldn't move and he surrendered to the fact that the floor would be his bed for tonight.

* * *

The sun shone through the window. Ron opened his eyes and rubbed his stiff neck. He gave a yawn and he got up. The bathroom was the place to start. Ron got into the small, crummy shower and the hot water that sprayed him felt refreshing.

After a lengthily shower, Ron cast a refreshing spell on his clothes, and as he put them on he decided at what time should he go to the bank and speak to his former brother Bill.

It was 9:30, the bank was open. Ron entered the building and spoke to the goblin.

"Good Morning, I'm here to see William Weasley, I don't have an appointment"

The goblin huffed, but he pointed Ron in the right direction. Ron thanked him and walked down the long haul of offices.

Knocking on the door; the voice answered; "Come in"

Ron entered and saw Bill behind his desk; "Ron!" he asked surprisingly.

"Good Morning Bill, I'm here today because I wish to transfer my account to a Muggle one"

"What?"

"You heard me, I wish to transfer my account into a Muggle one"

"Look I know what George did was wrong, but you can't..."

"Can you please fulfill what I want you to do" said Ron calmly.

Bill sighed; and nodded; "Okay, you just have to fill out the form"

"Thank you" said Ron as he was handed the form. After the form was filled, Bill magically transferred Ron's monies into Muggle currency, and with it came a cheque and paying in book and a Switch cash card.

"Thank you" said Ron as he stood up. Bill wanted to come out from behind his desk and hug him, but Ron pulled away and instead offered his hand.

Bill was shocked; "What's the meaning of this?"

"Well I'm just trying to shake your hand" said Ron. Bill looked down at his brother's hand as if it was alien; be he took it and shook it.

"Thanks Bill" said Ron as he turned and left the office, leaving Bill bemused.

* * *

Next Ron went to the Ministry and entered into the Auror department. A few people greeted him, and he greeted them back. Entering his office, Ron closed the door behind him and sat down at his desk. Getting a sheet of Ministry letter headed paper, Ron took his quill, dipped it in ink and began to write.

Forty minutes, and five attempts later, Ron re-read the letter he wrote and was satisfied enough. Folding the letter and placing it inside an envelope. Ron wrote on the front Att. To: Harry Potter. Ron stood up and walked down the hall towards Harry's office.

He saw Rachel, Harry's pretty and very efficient assistant, sitting at her desk.

"Good Morning Ms. Rachel, how are we today?"

"Very well, thank you Ron".

"Is Mr. Potter available?"

"No, he's in there with Ms. Granger" said Rachel.

"Do you mind if I wait?" asked Ron.

"No go ahead" said Rachel.

Five minutes later, Hermione walked out of Harry's office, her face was tired and stained with tears. Ron was busy looking at the envelope, nervous and excited about what life had in store for him. Hermione paused and looked at Ron, thinking about how handsome he looked, and how excited he was.

Ron meanwhile looked up and, for the first time in his life, didn't notice Hermione. He simply stared at Harry's door.

"You can go through now" said Rachel.

"Thanks" he said with a smile.

Knocking on the door; he heard Harry say come in.

"Good Morning Harry" said Ron as he closed the door behind him.

Harry was surprised to see Ron looking the way he was. No hangover expressions, no tear stained cheek or red eyes.

"Hi mate, please sit down"

Ron sat down and handed Harry the envelope.

Harry didn't even open it, since he guessed what was in there.

"Ron I'm not going to accept this"

"And why not?" asked Ron.

"Come on, you are the best Auror on the team, and I'm not going to let you go just because an adulterous bitch cheated on you"

Ron gave a small grin at Harry's words; "My word, what's gotten into you, you never talked about her like that"

"Well, you didn't even register her presence. You never used to do that"

"Bad habits" said Ron as he laughed.

"Ron, don't do this" pleaded Harry.

Ron looked into Harry's eyes and responded; "I am doing this Harry, and I'm going to walk out of here for the last time".

Harry desperately pleaded to a situation he knew he wasn't going to win. "Look forget about her, quite frankly she and Fred don't exist for me anymore"

Ron grinned; "They do Harry. She will always exist for you. You're a good man and you will never leave her in the shit"

Harry scoffed, but he knew Ron was right. Despite his harsh words to her, he would never be able to turn his back on Hermione "Well she deserves what she gets" he responded, trying to save face and help Ron.

"You're being too harsh on her. She screwed me over, remember" said Ron calmly.

Harry sighed; "You know what take some leave..."

"No Harry, I'm leaving for good" said Ron.

"What about the others?" asked Harry

"They'll be okay without me. I am sick and tired of this world, I'm sick and tired of the rules and I'm sick and tired of catching a bunch of dark wizards who will try every trick in the book to get out of trouble".

"But Ron, what about you and I?" asked Harry

"We'll still each other, if you want" said Ron.

"Of course I want to. But how can you leave us all just at the drop of a hat?" asked Harry

"I'm an interloper Harry. I've always been one. Looking back over my life, the only real friend I ever had was you. To be honest I don't know what I ever saw in Hermione. She and I are complete opposites, and I think the only reason we even registered each other was because of you."

Harry was shocked at Ron's words; "Come on Harry, you needed her more than you ever needed me. Besides Ginvera and mum won't want to lose the sister and other daughter they have always wished for".

Harry's whole world was shaken, for the first time he had been truly seeing how his best friend truly felt about his life. For the first time he was truly thinking about Ron's words, and there was no denying that Ron was right.

"So you're going to walk out, just like that?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Ron with determination

Harry looked despaired. From the moment Ron walked into his office, Harry knew that he was facing a losing battle. Ron was not the same man he was yesterday.

"Okay, I accept your resignation".

"Brilliant, thanks Harry" said Ron as he stood up and offered his hand to him. Like Bill, Harry was taken aback by Ron's behavior.

"How could you do that. You're my best friend Ron, and I can't just let you go like that" said Harry, with tears in his eyes.

"You are gonna have to let me go" said Ron.

Harry nodded and shook Ron's hand.

Ron left the office and closed the door behind him.

Harry sat at his desk and thought about everything Ron said. He was damned if he was going to let his friend go like that.

Picking up the intercom, he buzzed Rachel;

"Rachel ask Hermione Granger to come into my office please"

* * *

Ron was back at his office and was packing up all his belongings. He had already sent off all his records and files and was clearing away the last of his things, which will no doubt be discarded. The door opened and in walked Hermione.

"What do you want?" he asked softly.

"Hoping to change your mind" replied Hermione.

"How?" he asked. "I'll leave Ron. You deserve to be here, not I"

Ron bit his tongue, for the first time in a while he agreed with his ex-girlfriend. "Don't be foolish" he replied.

"I'm not foolish, you are" she replied. "You got that right" replied Ron. Hermione looked down in shame;

Ron looked at the girl he had loved for nearly all his life, and at the moment he didn't feel anything for her. "Look Hermione, is there anything else, I've got a lot to pack".

Hermione looked up and gave a scorned look at her ex-boyfriend; "Sorry Ron, but I'm not going to let you go".

"I think you've already did that" he replied. "I'm not going to see you waste your life away".

Ron responded calmly; "Till yesterday I was wasting my life away" he responded whilst charming his office with a strong silencing charm. Hermione looked on;

"Ron I am not going to let you do this", she replied.

Ron looked up; "Hermione I'm not yours anymore. With respect, I think it's time I got my life back in order".

"What. By running away?" she asked. Ron shrugged; "Running away from what?" he asked

"From me. From Harry, Ginny, hell even George".

"I am not running away, I'm simply leaving them. I never really felt part of the family, besides you need them more than I do".

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione with anger in her voice.

"Oh come on. Despite your intelligence, you are going to make a lot of mistakes. I mean we are only human after all, and you are going to need the people you love around you. To Harry and Ginvera you are the sister they never had. To mum you are the second daughter she never had. I mean do I need to recite more?"

Like Harry, Hermione was shocked by Ron's words. "If Harry and the others heard what you have just said..."

"Harry has heard what I said to you. You have to ask him what he feels" said Ron.

"How about you Ron, who is going to love you?" asked Hermione

"Till yesterday, I thought it was you. But I'm just going to have to find that out for myself" said Ron.

"Please don't leave Ron. You're a brilliant Auror, the best of the bunch".

Ron smirked; "I'll take that at face value".

Ron's words stung her worse than any spell she ever received. Hermione looked at the man she had once loved and the guilt she felt riling up her chest consumed her feelings. Ron had hurt her over the years. But she forgave him, ever since the end of the Final Battle, Ron had been the perfect boyfriend. Passionate, loving, caring. But for Hermione it wasn't enough, she needed comfort, and because Ron was working hard all hours, she needed comfort and support and she found it with George.

She had tried to resist him, but because he was charming and had a passion, like Ron, she caved in and became his lover. Now with everything in the open, Hermione pondered what to do next, She loved George, plain and simple. He was smart, charming and joyful; everything Ron wasn't. But she didn't want to lose Ron, she needed Ron in her life and hopefully she can still change his mind

Ron was still getting his belongings together and packing them when Hermione said

"Can we stay friends?"

Ron looked up and wanted, so desperately, to laugh in her face. Instead he gave her a curt smile; "Hermione, don't you understand? I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. I have to build myself a life somewhere else."

"How about if you do see me again?" asked Hermione

"Then I'll just have to ignore you, won't I" said Ron.

"How can you say that, after all we've been through?" asked Hermione

"Funnily enough Harry mentioned the same thing. And I told him, pure and simple, is what we ever saw in each other is beyond me".

Hermione was shocked, and if she was in pain before, she was in excruciating pain now.

"How dare you" said Hermione.

Ron was calm, calmer than he had ever been; "Look at the fact's Hermione, the only reason we were even friends before, was because of Harry. I was an interloper from the very beginning, you and Harry were meant to be friends. I just went along for the ride, I didn't want to see it before, but now it was time to bring out into the open. The case is Hermione, is that I'm useless. I'm useless compared to Harry, compared to George, compared to anyone in my family. And you deserve the best. He shouted at you back in his office?"

Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry, he'll be pleading to apologise to you before you know it. And my family will still welcome you into their arms".

Hermione bit her lip, she did everything to not breakdown in front of Ron.

Hermione was lost, she had just lost one of her best friends and knew that the relationship between them will never rekindle. Never again would they speak to each other. For the first time in her life, Hermione saw Ron in his true light and what she saw was a man who had issues and really wanted to work through them. Hermione wanted Ron to stay, she wanted to have him close, but she knew that she was fighting a losing battle.

"I never thought you were useless Ron" she whispered

"Then you should've waited for me, I might have been able to surprise you" responded Ron.

Hermione looked down on the floor and felt ashamed. Hermione knew that for the rest of her life, she will always have Ron at the back of her mind, no matter what happens in her life, the guilt she felt would always be there, and one day she would pay for it.

Ron by this time went back to his packing; "Ron"

Ron looked up; "Good luck". Ron nodded; "You too".

Hermione left and closed the door behind her. Ron finally finished packing and shrunk the packages to miniatures.

Leaving his office for the last time, Ron looked around to see everyone going about their daily business. Ron walked down to the hall of lifts and summoned one.

A lift opened and out walked George Weasley. His face was one of fear, and for the first time in his life, he didn't have anything to back up his actions.

"Ron, look..."

Ron simply ignored him and entered the lift, he didn't even look back at anything, nor anyone.

Ron finally left the ministry and found himself in Charing Cross. Looking around, he opened his left pocket, and simply threw away all his office items.

With more than enough money in the bank, and with his clothes in his pocket, Ron Weasley entered into a world that would either comfort him, or kill him.


End file.
